kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Shin Unit
The Hi Shin Unit or Fei Xin Force (Fast and Trustworthy/Flying Arrow) is a Qin military unit commanded by Shin, a special unit (sometimes called "independent marauding unit") that currently consists of 8,000 men. Flags: Story Battle of Bayou Arc The Hi Shin Unit started out as a 100-Man Unit/Squadron consisting of some survivors from Baku Koshin's 1000-Man Unit, who served in the 4th army at the Battle at Dakan Plains and the strongest persons they could find among the people that were conscripted for the Qin-Zhao war. This recruitment was made by Hai Rou and Den Yuu. The unit's name was given to them by Great General Ou Ki during the Qin-Zhao War, along with their designation as a Special Unit, tasked explicitly to kill Fuu Ki. They succeeded, at the cost of almost a quarter of them killed when they stalled Fuu Ki's guard. Night comes, and they were under attack, earlier by Hou Ken himself, then Man Goku Army and Ri Haku Army went on attacking their lines, losing half of them, including Bi Tou. Later they regrouped, and was trapped by Shou Mou, but was rescued by Ou Ki himself. They were regrouped then followed the Great General until they rescue Mou Bu from being killed by Zhao. Shin led the infantry to wave formations against Zhao lines but lost Ou Ki to Gi Ka and Hou Ken's hands. After the end of the Zhao invasion, the Hi Shin Unit is promoted to a 300-Man Unit, due to their achievement in the Qin-Zhao war of the Battle of Bayou (killing Fuu Ki). Sanyou Campaign Arc Before the campaign, they were on Wei lines, fighting any Wei unit they encounter, until they were summoned to Kanyou for a new campaign to take Sanyou City and the surrounding areas. They were called by Ou Hon, and discriminated their unit, only with infantry and neither of them is noble-born nor skilled, but they beat the unit by a punch when they captured a city using stealth. They encountered difficulties taking a city until other units have shown their aces. When the unit got a temporary field promotion to 1000-Man Unit/Battalion after Rin Ko killed most Battalion Commanders, their numbers got bolstered by 700 men from the defunct Kaku Bi Unit, their Commander Kaku Bi killed. The 700 men also included a cavalry unit led by So Sui, Kaku Bi's lieutenant, which added a new level of power to the group. And they were put onto the test when they were put into Mou Gou Army's center alongside both Gyoku Hou and Gaku Ka Units and tasted Gen Pou's skills on screens, taking horrendous damages, but later the Wei enemy retreated after the others discovered the weaknesses of the enemy's tactic. Wounded as they are, they were 'celebrated' as victorious. They were heavily wounded and reduced to reserves. Later, they were put onto reserves under Ei Bi's unit, when Rin Ko Army went on pulverizing their lines, killing Ei Bi and endangering them. But Shin acted on instinct alone, dueled and killed the Wei General. Permanently became a 1000-man unit after killing Rin Ko of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Before they were joined by newly graduated strategist Ka Ryo Ten, the Hi Shin Unit suffered many losses in small skirmishes, due to lack of strategy and tactics, due to Kyou Kai leaving for her mission and her being the tactician because the majority of the men come from plain peasant families with the uneducated background. Even the former members of the Kaku Bi unit were muscle type soldiers, and Kyou Kai the only brains on them, Mou Ten agreed to give him a strategist, to prevent him from being demoted, initially, Mou Ki was offered, but Ten was sent instead. After Ten joined, the Hi Shin Unit became much much stronger due to her tactical skills, even able to emerge victorious from a regional scale battle. They were later sent to Chu lines to defend the area, until they were recalled to Wei once again, to reinforce the newly captured region. They were also going to Kei City to reinforce the area from Wei attacks, and fought Ga Gyuu's army, killing the General. They also went to rescue Jo from Han's army sieging the minor kingdom and killed Ba Kan, all on an accident when they were lost in the tracks. Coalition Invasion Arc The unit was going to regrouping when the invasion started. They arrived too late on a Qin city ravaged by Wei. They met Duke Hyou Army chasing Go Hou Mei Army and fought them, but decided to retreat when Ri Boku Army arrived. They were installed in Duke Hyou's position during the Battle of Kankoku Pass. They rescued the Duke's rear from Man Goku Army's attack, and Shin personally killed Man Goku. The days followed with nothing but back-and-forth battle. But Ri Boku went on attacking Kanyou, this time via Bu Pass. The Duke sensed it then went on to intercept the Zhao army. The unit was also there following the Duke's own personal unit, as most of the Duke Hyou Army were busy on Zhao's attacks, reinforced by both Gyoku Hou Unit and Tou Army. Duke Hyou was killed at Hou Ken's hands. Also, most of Duke's army and some of Hi Shin Unit were killed by Ri Boku Army then suffered casualties more by being chased or the besiegers shooting them out. They arrived at Sai and met Ei Sei's own unit, decided to defend Sai using only Sai Army and his few retainers. The battle at Sai was taxing, Hi Shin Unit and remnants of the Duke's army reinforcing Sai's civilian populace and Ei Sei's own army, posted where the heaviest fighting there is, with Kaine's and Fu Tei's unit fighting them. But they were victorious at the end, with Yo Tan Wa Army arrived to relieve them of the siege by attacking the Zhao and the other state's elite forces' lines. Shin himself dueled Hou Ken and forced him to retreat After the defeat of the coalition army, Shin was awarded the rank of 3000-man commander. Thus, the Hi Shin Unit became a 3000-Man Unit. In addition, 500 men from the remnants of the Duke Hyou Army joined the unit and increase the unit's already impressive manpower. The promotion came by killing Man Goku and stopping Hou Ken in his tracks. In the aftermath, they were assigned to the Kaisou region, to repair any damage the invasion incurred to the area. Half of the unit was put into construction, the rest were put into sentry and security positions. Conspiracy in the Court Arc 2 years after the invasion of Qin, the unit has grown to a 5000-Man Unit with Shin as 4000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai as a 1000-Man Commander. They were tasked to assist the Subjugation Force from retaking Tonryuu and rescue Sei Kyou from both Zhao and rebels led by Ryuu. They repulsed Mai Kou's attacks and went on to assist Heki on capturing the city, but too late to rescue Sei Kyou, who died on his wounds. The unit returned to Wei/Zhao lines, while Shin went to Kanyou to apologize to Ei Sei. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Hi Shin Unit was called once again to join Tou Army in taking Chiyouyou region. Ou Hon declined Ou Sen Army's assistance and went on to formularize a strategy for the area. They were given only 3 days for the plan to succeed. They encountered stiff opposition in the form of Gai Mou Army, one of the Seven Fire Dragons. Their casualties were moderate, but they were stalled and Ten was taken hostage, exchanged only with Jun Sou. The 2nd and last day were there pushing the lines further, requiring Ryuu Koku Army's assistance to cover them, as Kyou Kai Unit pushed through the Wei HQ. Shin intercepted the retreating Go Hou Mei, killing Rei Ou. Following the battle of Chiyoyou, the unit grew larger. Shin was promoted to 5000-Man Commander and Kyou Kai a 3000-Man Commander, thus making the unit 8,000. The promotion came after killing Rei Ou by mistake. After the invasion, they were inserted to Ryuu Koki's army in building a stranglehold on the newly-acquired territory. State of Ai Arc During the construction of the stranglehold, a coded message was given to Ten and followed the instructions during their battle with Wei stragglers. They later abandoned the site, to rescue Kanyou from the hands of Ai Army. Sai Army went on to assist the unit but suffered casualties retaking the riverside crossing due to Ai Army's defending the other side, Ten formulated a strategy, making boats and shields as covers and allowing Shin to break the line. The landing was accomplished, and both Hi Shin Unit and Sai Army flowing through, forcing the Ai Army to retreat. There, they met Heki's friend and a General, who was also summoned to repel Ai from destroying Kanyou. The General took over Sai Army and used them as cover. Hi Shin Unit was also attacking the rebels, a fraction of them infiltrating the capital. Shin was trapped by Ryo Fui Faction loyalists, disguised as Qin soldiers. But were stalled by other unit members, leaving Den Yuu wounded. He saved both Kou and You from Han Roki's attack, amputating the younger Han's hand. The Hi Shin Unit saved Kanyou from occupation with Sai Army (using only a fraction of his unit, the remaining left in Chiyoyou to cover their absence). They returned to Chiyouyou, met with Ryuu Koku's nagging for abandoning their position. Koku You Campaign Arc The unit again was recalled, this time to assist Kan Ki Army on taking Koku You hills from Zhao. They met the bandit lord's position and exchanged units, Bi Hei squad was taken in exchange of [Ki's. The bandit General commanded the unit to move with his own army's pace but was stalled by Ki Sui Army's trap, ambushing them and luring them away from the objective. The unit later recovered and took the hill too late, as other hills were now full of Zhao. Kan Ki sarcastically confronted Shin for his failure. Later, they were put again into battle, this time taking a river position from Ba Tei's hands. En was commanded to take a squad to take the area from the deepest part, and Shin and Ten using themselves as decoys. They were successful. They caught up with other unit's paces. Then they positioned themselves at the right side, but Kan Ki never moved. Instead of using the unit as bait to lure Kei Sha away from his trap. As he predicted, the Zhao general snapped and commanded both Kei Sha Army and some of the Ki Sui Army to crush the unit, until Zen Ou Clan and Rai Do Clan appeared and intercepted them. Shin and Kyou Kai used this opportunity to kill Kei Sha and Ryuu Tou. The unit suffered losses, and their achievements negated when Kan Ki ordered villages massacred. Na Ki and his own unit joined them. Bureaucrats Job Arc Despite the killing of Kei Sha, the attempted assault upon Kan Ki negates their achievements. They were relieved by Mou Ten and his Gaku Ka Unit. They opened up a recruitment drive replenishing their depleted ranks, taking Sou Jin and Sou Tan as archers for their ability as one. Western Zhao Invasion Arc The unit, alongside Gyoku Hou Unit and Gaku Ka Unit, was inserted to Ou Sen, Yo Tan Wa, and Kan Ki armies to take Retsubi and siege Gyou. The unit was tasked to take Retsubi alongside Yo Tan Wa Army and took it successfully. But later abandon it to Ou Sen's tactic, involving taking Zhao cities and luring refugees to Gyou. At the Battle of Shukai Plains, they were put on the center. Sen tasked Shin to use the left wing's confusion to assassinate Ki Sui. They failed when Ma Kou was killed by Ri Boku himself. The unit was commanded to return to the center. They were again reassigned to the right-wing, to assist A Kou Army and Gyoku Hou Unit. They faced Zhao's Gyou'un, Gaku Ei, and Chou Ga Ryuu's armies. The unit was successful in eliminating Gaku Ei, but their supplies were completely running out, but they held on. On the 15th day, they put themselves to the limit, despite losing Shou Sa, they eliminated Chou Ga Ryuu and pushed the right-wing alongside others. Gallery Achievements Personnel Units and Elite Troops Active Defunct Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Qin Category:Unit Category:Special Units Category:8000-Man Units Category:5000-Man Units Category:3000-Man Units Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Ei Sei Faction